In my daughters eyes
by Maddax
Summary: It's a Lumi Story, isn't that enough(Lucas and Sami)P.S I only own Madison
1. chapter one:Bad News

In My Daughters Eyes  
  
Chapter one: Bad news  
  
Rated PG to be safe  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom, hurry up" Willed wined.  
  
Sami and Lucas had decided to go out, just the three of them and try to get their minds off of all the murders that had happened in Salem. As Sami went for her jacket she heard the phone ring.  
  
"Damit" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Lucas can you grab my jacket, I'm just going to grab the phone" She called.  
  
"Fine but hurry up, we don't have all day" Lucas huffed.  
  
Sami picked up the phone. "Hello".  
  
"Is this Samantha Brady?" a male voice asked on the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes it is, Um, not to be rude or anything but my son and his father are waiting for me can this wait" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry it can't, I'm afraid I have some terrible news" he said.  
  
Lucas watched Sami as she spoke on the phone with the mysterious caller. He watch as her face fell from a smile to a look of horror as tears filled her eyes. And he barely caught the soft plead "no" as tears started to fall. She hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sami" he started but was cut off but her voice.  
  
"Lucas watch Will, I have to leave for a bit," she said  
  
"Sami, what's going on?" he asked softly.  
  
"Damit Lucas!" she cried, more softly she pleaded, " Just once, please do this with no questions asked".  
  
The look of pain in her eyes made Lucas nod in agreement.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The police station:  
  
"Damit Dad, I have to leave Salem, its only for a little while" Sami yelled.  
  
"I don't care how long you'll be gone you're a murder suspect you cant leave town, when the killer is caught you can leave" Roman answered her.  
  
Their argument had caused a few heads to turn and John, Bo and Hope went to investigate.  
  
"Till the killer is caught, she doesn't have that much time" Sami screamed, tears pooling at her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" John asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I just was explaining to my Sami that because she's a suspect, she can't leave town"  
  
"Why do you want to leave Salem, Sami?" Hope asked.  
  
"None of your business" Sami snapped.  
  
"Well if you want to leave, we need to now why" John said.  
  
" Like you'd believe me anyway" Sami snapped.  
  
"If you don't want to play ball" John said turning to leave.  
  
"Fine" Sami reluctantly told them what was going on.  
  
"You can leave" John said as Sami started to smile.  
  
"On one condition, I'm coming with you" he added.  
  
" What, no way" she refused turning to her farther for help but getting none.  
  
"The only way your leaving is with escort" Roman said.  
  
"You think I'm going to run, don't you?" Sami said bitterly.  
  
"It's the only way Samantha" John said coolly from behind her.  
  
Sami knew this was something she couldn't afford to argue about. " Fine" she said quietly. 


	2. chapter two: Saying goodbye is hard to d...

I don't know much about when Sami ran away when she was pregnant so I made some stuff up.  
  
In my Daughters Eyes   
  
Chapter 2: Saying goodbye is really hard to do.  
  
Sami and John stepped in to New York emergency Hospital. Sami's hand where shaking, and her breathing was breathing hard, all of this didn't go unnoticed by John but he knew any comfort from him wouldn't be welcome. His heart broke for Sami, he knew how hard it was to say goodbye when he lost Isabella.   
  
Sami walked p to the nurses station.  
  
"Hi, I'm Samantha Brady I'm here to see"   
  
"Ms Pierce, know come with me" the nurse said and led John and Sami into the emergency area.  
  
"It's so sad, and her poor daughter" The nurse said sympathetically as they came to a room.  
  
Sami nodded in thanks. She could hear voices from inside the room, with a deep breath and a shaky hand she opened the door.  
  
Inside the room was a tall man in a black suit holding a brief case and a yougn woman lying in a bed. Tears started pooling in Sami's eyes again. This wasn't how she remembered her and it broke Sami's heart. The woman's black hair was not bouncy and alive, it just laid there on the pillow tired and messy. Her usually tanned was pale and sick looking. The only thing that stayed the say was her bight green lively eyes.  
  
"Angela" Sami sobbed.  
  
"Hey no crying, I'm sick of people coming in here and crying" Angela said quietly as Sami came closer. Sami gave a weak smile, no matter how sick she was she never let anyone feel sorry for her.  
  
"So, when are you gett'en outta here girl, you gotta beautiful baby girl to raise as I remember" Sami smile.  
  
"Not this time Sami" Anglea whispered.  
  
"Come on" Sami started.  
  
"No" Angela said firmly.  
  
"This is it, and you know it" she added.  
  
"It can't be remember your little girl Madison, your little angel, she needs her mother" Sami cried no longer able to hold the tears back.  
  
"You remember when you ran away, you were pregnant with your son" Angela said.  
  
"Of course, that's when I met you" Sami laughed.  
  
"You told me just before you left for Salem that your son was the most important thing, he needed his family, and that's why you were going back"  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't stop crying, you didn't wasn't me to leave" Sami said.  
  
"You are like my sister Sami, I didn't want to lose you. Sami you're the only family I have left in this world, the only family Madison has left".  
  
Sami's eyes widened as she realized what Angela was getting to.  
  
"Sami, I am living one of a parents worst nightmares, my daughter is 10 months old, and I know I won't get to see her grow up, they say I'll be lucky if I make it through the night. I know this is putting you in an ocwerd position but call me selfish, I want her to know who I am. I didn't let anyone really know me, and I can't let her go to stranger I need to know that when I'm gone someone w 


	3. chapter three: The Peanut Gallery is NOT...

In My Daughters eyes  
  
Chapter 3: The peanut gallery is NOT welcome  
  
" John this is not open to discussion, it's my life, and my choices and I chose to adopt Madison" Sami snapped walking away from the car and John, with Madison in her arms.  
  
"Maybe it should be, how the hell are you going to take care of a baby, your not making enough money to take care of you, Will and Madison, you don't have the time to give it all it needs. your being selfish Sami" John called.  
  
Sami whipped around as fast as she could with a bay in her arms, " You have got to be kidding me. I'm being selfish, I'm taking in a baby, that isn't even mine, which by the way I know how to take care of since I've done it before, and as for it's needs, what this baby needs is love and someone who will help her grow up to be a good person, as for money, Madison had a company, that she left in Madison's name with all her money, trust me money will not be an issue. " Sami said stalking up to her apartment.  
  
Sami opened up her apartment door to find her Father, Mother, Lucas and even Belle stand in her living room. Just then John came up behind her.  
  
"Oh, so has the whole damn peanut gallery came to comment on me adoption Madison, by the way how in hell did you find out about this because I really don't remember calling" she said turning around and glaring at John.  
  
"He called me because he was worried Sweetie" Marlena started. " Yeah, Sami how da hell do you expect to raise a child" Roman said. "Can I see the baby?" Belle asked. Mean while Lucas just stayed quiet. As Sami's family bombarded her with reasons why she couldn't do this, Belle constantly saying, "Can I see the baby" she knew they had to get out before she snapped.  
  
"You know what this is on issue the peanut gallery is NOT welcome on, so before Madison wakes up scream get out, it's amazing she hasn't yet" Sami spat. Pushing her family out she turned to find Lucas still quiet. "What no comment, I was expecting more from you then the rest combined" she said just as Madison woke up and stated crying. "Ah crap, I haven't even bought any diapers, no pun intended" Sami said. Lucas looked at her, "I'll go grab some, don't worry you can pay me back later, and don't worry about Will, he's with your Grandpa Shawn" Lucas said leaving the apartment.  
  
Stood confused, brushing it off, she turned to Madison; "Lets get that off ya, huh" Sami smiled.  
~*~ Next chapter perview:  
  
Corner store realizations:  
  
As Lucas reached for the diapers he made a decision, he wasn't going to let Sami do this alone, his plan to become a family just got one new member. 


	4. Chapter four: Corner store realizations

In My Daughters Eyes  
  
Chapter 4: Corner Store Realizations   
  
Lucas pulled up to the corner store and walked in. Absent-mindedly he grabbed a basket and walked down the aisles till he saw baby supplies. He still was in shock. Sami adopted a baby. That phrase kept repeating in his in his mind. He still didn't know fully what was going on, Marlena and Roman didn't seem to think, that the father of her child needed to know what was going on, and till Sami got in to the apartment he had fully intended to ream her out about no tell in, but when he saw her he knew now wasn't the time. Her stubborn façade fooled everyone else, but after everything they had been though, he could tell she when she was worn out and way too upset. He knew this by the subtle body movements and her eyes, her eyes they were filled with so much pain, it even hurt him. Even though he didn't join in on the "lets all attack" Sami moment it didn't mean he wasn't angry, and it's not because he thought she was a bad mother, she is a great on, shed go to the ends of the world for her kid, "well I guess its kids now" Lucas mumbled, getting an odd look from a woman standing next to him that had obviously heard, since she was now moving away. The reason why he was angry at Sami was she messed up his plans. After Aunt Maggie's death he decided to take the advice she'd given him that night at the Cheatin' heart, he was going to tell Sami how he felt, but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it, so when Will had shown he wanted his parents together, he was honest about him thinking they should get together, but by the look on her face he knew she still wasn't ready, but he was getting impatient. He wanted a family, he wanted Sami. As he reached the diapers he knew that he knew with all the murders going on, and with her weird hour job Sami was going to need help, and he was going to be the one to give it to her. As Lucas reached for the diapers he made a decision, he wasn't going to let Sami do this alone, his plan to become a family just got one new member.  
  
~*~  
  
"Honey, I'm home" Lucas called as he entered Sami's apartment.  
  
"Very funny" Sami said as she came to the door from her room holding Madison in a make shift diaper.   
  
" Here pass me the diapers and you hold her" Sami said giving him Madison.  
  
Lucas held her in his arms, except for those amazing green eyes; Madison could have been pulled off for Sami's child. He kept going back to her eyes, they were an amazing shade of green, they looked like emeralds.  
  
"Hi, Madi" Lucas said tickling the babies stomach with one hand.  
  
Sami turned around once she got the diapers open and looked at the sight in front of her.  
  
"So you still remember how t hold a baby" she smiled crossing her arms.  
  
" Yeah, I'm a little surprised myself, it's been so long since Will was a baby" Lucas said.  
  
Sami groaned, "How am I going to tell Will about this" she said taking Madison from Lucas.  
  
"Don't worry that kid will love her" Lucas assured her.  
  
"I hope your right" Sami sighed changing Madi's diaper.  
  
"Come on Madi, let's put you to bed" Sami said to the baby.  
  
"Where'd you get the crib?" Lucas asked.  
  
"While you were at the store me and Madi ran down to storage and got it, I had to get Mr. Tomas to help me carry it up, turns out he loves baby's." Sami answered.  
  
"So your keeping Madi, as a nick name" Lucas smirked.  
  
Sami flushed " It's an abbreviation of her name, like mine in Sami, like yours would be Luc, or Lue" Sami laughed.  
  
"Your could be Anne" Lucas laughed as Sami snorted; she was defiantly not an Anne.  
  
Sami yawned. "Man it's been a long day," she said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" sitting down beside her.  
  
AS Sami's eyes started to close Lucas got up.  
  
"Please stay" Sami mumbled.  
  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
  
"That way if Madi wakes up you can get her" Sami smirked.  
  
Lucas wasn't going to give up this chance and he sat down next to Sami laying her against his shoulder they both soon fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter five: Welcome to the family Madi...

I haven't updated in a while because I wrote the chapter then when I was clearing out old writing I accidentally deleted the new chapter, so it's taken me a while to re-write it. P.S Madi is pronounced, Mad-e, I spelt it this way since it's how my friend, the characters name sake, spells it.  
  
This one has some swearing in it.  
  
Chapter 5:Welcome to the Family Madi, sort of.  
  
Lucas woke up to a emptiness in his arms.  
  
"Sami" Lucas called quietly, not wanting to wake up Madi.  
  
"Yeah" she said walking from her bedroom with Madi.  
  
"What time is it" he asked scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Ummm, almost 8:00pm I believe, I was just going to get Will then start dinner" Sami said handing Madi to Lucas.  
  
"You should have woke me up, I could have helped get Madi ready" he said staring down at the baby's smiling face.  
  
"You looked too peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you" she said pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Will's at the pub, why don't we just get dinner there" Lucas said giving Madi back to Sami, reluctantly. Babies always reminded him of Will when he was younger.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, today has been to long of a day and I don't think I could cook this tired" she yawned.  
  
"So are you can never cook?" Lucas smirked,  
  
"You are such a jerk," she said unable to hold back a smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The pub:  
  
Sami and Lucas walked into the Brady pub, Madi sleeping peacefully in her arms. When they noticed that John, Marlena, Kate and Roman were all there, Sami's relaxed posture going ridged was not a movement that when unnoticed by Lucas. He knew this was not going to be easy.  
  
"Great" Sami muttered at she readjusted Madi in her arms.  
  
"So its true, some idiot really gave you a child" Kate spat.  
  
That was when the fighting all began.  
  
"Some idiot Kate, the only idiot I know is you!" Sami Snapped.  
  
"Don't talk to Kate that way" Roman growled at Sami.  
  
"Oh, yeah, always protecting your whore" Sami spit back.  
  
"Samantha" Marlena gasped.  
  
The bickering continued, phrases like "you don't deserve a child Sami" from Kate, an "Shut the hell up" From Sami, and "you bitch" coming from both. And odd nasty, "you can't care about anyone but yourself, let alone a baby" comments from John. Rubbing his temples Lucas was just about to step in when Madi started to cry. Immediately steeping into mommy mode tried to calm the crying baby ignoring the snide marks coming from Kate, until she went to far.  
  
"See, I told you all, she can't take care of this baby, she can't even stop it from crying".  
  
"Well I can't really blame her she just woke up and the first thing she heard and saw was you, that could make anyone cry" Sami smirked.  
  
"You bitch" Kate yelled lunging at Sami completely forgetting about Madi in her intended victims arm when a loud, booming and obviously Irish voice was heard though out the pub.  
  
"That is enough". Everyone turned to see Shawn and Caroline standing looking at the group, all looked ashamed except for Sami who was still trying to calm Madi down.  
  
"Sami, take care of her upstairs, I'll talk to the rest of 'em now" her said sending a angered glare over the group.  
  
Upstairs:  
  
Sami walked around with the crying infant and saying soft comforting words to her trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Try singing to her, it always help when you were a baby" Caroline smiled from the doorway.  
  
Sami gave a week smile to her grandmother and started humming a tune, not remembering the words but she knew the tune. Eventually the child fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"I think that was a Christmas song" Caroline whispered as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah but it was all I could think of at the moment, pulse it work". Sami whispered too.  
  
"Sami, for whatever it means to you, I know you're a great mother, your grandpa and I both. There's proof just a couple doors down." Caroline smiled down and brushed the baby's forehead with her hand. She looked up to Sami shocking blue eyes, starting to water.  
  
"It means the world to me" Sami whispered.  
  
"Mom", Sami looked to the face of a shocked Will who was standing at the door.  
  
"uhh" Sami said  
  
Downstairs:  
  
Shawn had been tearing into them for the past few minutes about fighting in front of the baby.  
  
"Most of all, I don't understand why your fighting about it Sami's a good Mother" Shawn said exasperated.  
  
"Shawn do you really think she can raise that child, she's too irresponsible and childish herself" John said.  
  
"So she was more suited when she was 17?" Shawn asked.   
  
When no response came from the crowed he continued " she did an amazing job with Will and she is a good mother, and yes she might not be able to do it alone, but me and Caroline are going to be there for them since there family, a word you have seem to have forgotten the meaning to, and Lucas why are you standing here, shouldn't you be up there with Sami and you son?"  
  
Lucas nodded and headed up the stairs as he reached the top he saw Sami holding a sleeping baby and a very confused Will looking on.  
  
"Dad, what's going on" Will asked looking to his father.  
  
"Uhhh" was all Lucas could manage. 


End file.
